harry potter & the dragon lord
by themaestro1
Summary: this story is in collaboration w/ saxobonegod, but due to problems w/ his account being corrupted, the story accidentally got deleted, so he gave me permission to upload the story onto my account. updates every 2-4 weeks, & rated t, will possibly be m in future... on temporary hiatus due to coauthor's writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

This story was originally written by DiamondSnitch, but the problems with grammar, punctuation, spelling, the absolute cringe in the writing style, and the lack of word variation made this a perfect candidate for me to practice writing fanfiction, something I had held off on due to fears of reviewers.

If you have any suggestions for my writing style or any fixes you would like to make, please review.

I do not own anything in this story but the parts I changed. The storyline goes to DiamondSnitch and the world goes to JK Rowling.

...oooOOOooo...

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

...oooOOOooo...

Once upon a time, there was a wizard named Merlin. Merlin was, at the time, widely considered to be the "father of magic." He had a large following and was celebrated around the world for his findings in Potions, Charms, and many other areas in magic that are used to this day. He had even learned parseltongue, a language previously thought to be unlearnable. Merlin was a faithful ally to the King of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon. They had been friends for years and would save each other on a regular basis. Even though they were close, the wizened wizard never informed Arthur that he was one, electing to keep it secret.

The kingdom of Camelot was a relatively peaceful one, having the same problems that many other kingdoms had. Although they had the same problems as other kingdoms, Camelot was special, in that they were once attacked by a very powerful enemy, the dragons. Dragons tended to stay in the mountains, but around 50 years prior to Merlin's birth, the dragons had come to be led by Gwerriera, a fierce Hungarian Horntail that killed his opposition. Gwerreria had a hunger for power and began attacking adjacent kingdoms, burning them to the ground and killing their populations. Eventually, they made it to Camelot, where Arthur and Merlin successfully fended them off, but at great cost. Thousands of civilians had been killed, and over half of the capital city of Augusta was destroyed.

On one horrible day, Augusta was attacked for a second time, but this time, Merlin was not accompanied by Arthur, who had left for the Byzantine Empire a fortnight prior. The city was slowly overwhelmed, being bombarded by tens of thousands of dragons, until finally, after 3 days of fighting, everything came to a head. The dragons surrounded Merlin, and the Gwerreria began to speak to Merlin.

"You have lost, old man, surrender and we might consider sparing you."

Merlin, the ever-surprising wizard, had another secret. He was the Dragon Lord.

The Dragon Lord was known throughout history to be able to control the dragons. It was a title that was passed from father to son, and whether the Lord used his title for good or bad depended on the individual.

"That is no way to talk to your Lord, Gwerreria," Merlin said, with a knowing smirk.

"My Lord? Who do you think you are?" The dragon snapped back.

"I am relatively certain I am the Dragon Lord, you sorry excuse for a dragon," Merlin retorted.

Gwerreria was, of course, surprised. He knew that the dragon populace was not required to listen to the Dragon Lord, but it was, compelling, to listen. He felt a need to leave, to apologize, something he did not like to think of.

"Leave, Gwerreria, and never leave from your mountain. If I see you again, you will die."

"Fine," the dragon forced out, through gritted teeth.

Merlin was surprised it worked so well. He never expected to have any sway over the feared dragon leader.

Merlin was celebrated for saving what little he could save. Merlin gained a new title after this, one that would be forgotten for years, and would not be named again until 1,300 years after.

He was named Dragon Lord Merlin Emrys.

...oooOOOooo…

Please review!

Storyline belongs to DiamondSnitch, the world belongs to JK Rowling

...oooOOOooo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Will of James and Lily Potter**

_**Listed here is the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter, dated September 23, 1981.**_

_**James Charlus Potter: **_

_Born: March 27, 1960_

_Parents: Charlus and Dorea Potter (Both Deceased)_

_Occupation: Auror (Inactive)_

_Spouse: Lily J. Potter (Nee Evans)_

_Children: Harry James Potter_

_**Lily J. Potter (Nee Evans):**_

_Born: January 30, 1960_

_Parents: Unknown (Muggleborn)_

_Occupation: Unemployed, minor potions work_

_Spouse: James Charlus Potter_

_Children: Harry James Potter_

_**Last will and testament of James and Lily Potter:**_

_To Sirius "Padfoot" Black: 20,000,000 Galleons, guardianship of Harry James Potter. Get a girlfriend and settle down you mangy mutt._

_To Remus "Moony" Lupin: 20,000,000 Galleons, cottage on the outskirts of Paris. Keep Sirius in check, or he might burn down London._

_To Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew: 20,000,000 Galleons, house in Godric's Hollow. Do find a way to boost your confidence._

_To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: 500,000 Galleons. Thank you for being a great mentor and friend._

_To Harry James Potter: The remainder of the Potter family vault (valued at 276,548,926 galleons after payouts listed in the will), Potter Manor, the 4 Potter House Elves, and the title of Dragon Lord._

Albus Dumbledore looked upon the will with a mixture of emotions. Harry? The Dragon Lord? Albus Dumbledore decided that this information would be better-kept secret, for the greater good, of course.

So the next day he sealed the will as Chief Warlock, where it would stay for another 13 years.

...oooOOOooo…

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Quidditch World Cup**

...oooOOOooo…

**Disclaimer:** The plot, for the most part, goes to DiamondSnitch. The world and characters belong to JK Rowling.

**Author's note:** Several things in the original story are being changed. Firstly, Harry and Hermione will not get together until later, as opposed to off-screen like DiamonsSnitch did. Secondly, Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, and Molly will be bashed. I despise those characters in canon so they will be bashed here. Lastly, Sirius is not miraculously free from his fugitive status. Whether I add that later depends on my mood.

**Huge thanks to themaestro1 for being the beta for this chapter!**

...oooOOOooo...

"He was a bird, the way he flew!" Ron said, with an expression of awe seemingly forever etched onto his face.

"You know Ron, with all of this celebration it makes you look like our theories of you being in love with Krum are true." Harry chimed in, to which he received a glare.

Hermione decided to get in on the fun by saying, "I'd say so, he was more infatuated by Krum than by the Veela in the opening show."

To this Harry said, "I don't get it. Why were people so attracted to them? I mean, they're pretty, but I wouldn't jump out of my seat for them."

"Well, Veela are a magical species. They have an allure which allows them to lure in prey or a human mate. This allure on anyone not a woman, or a non-strong-willed male, will make them to anything in their power to get at them." Hermione stated, keeping up her reputation as a human textbook.

"You know Ron,"

"If you're in the closet,"

"We"

"Can"

"Help"

"You"

"Come"

Out!" Gred and Forge said in their patented twin speak.

Before Ron could get the words out, there was a boom outside. Arthur Weasley was in the room a second later.

"Fred, George, get everyone to the portkey. Stick together!" He said in a panicked voice.

The twins immediately abandoned their playful demeanor and ushered everyone outside.

It was chaos.

There were people everywhere. Fire was on one side of the camp, threatening every tent in its path. There were hundreds of thousands of people running around trying to escape what they couldn't see.

"Where is the portkey?" Ginny asked.

"This way," George said.

They were led through the tents only to hear a bloodcurdling scream come from the wooded area.

Despite all the protests, Harry immediately left everyone and went into the wooded area.

What he saw was one of the most horrifying scenes he had ever seen. Five death eaters were surrounding a blond woman and another blond girl, probably a sister, while dead bodies surrounded them.

"Look what we have here lads, a couple of Veela whores," One of them said in a raspy voice.

"It must be my lucky day, I haven't had any in years since my wife left me," one of the others said.

"_Cru-"_

"_Stupefy!"_

The death eater fell before the curse left his mouth. The death eaters whirled around, trying to see their attacker.

They were met with a sight that made them laugh. A teenager who thought he could stand up to several grown wizards.

Unbeknownst to them, the two Veela were aiming their own wands, before firing stunners at the two on the outside.

In the confusion, Harry was able to fire off a stunner, but not before several other death eaters appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"_Crucio!"_

White-hot pain was the only thing Harry felt. It felt like thousands of scalpels were being put into him and flaying him alive. It felt like his bones were replaced with molten lava. He wanted the sweet release of death to come and claim him from the torment he felt at that moment. But it never came. Instead, it carried on for what felt like several minutes. Suddenly, it stopped. He looked up to see a black-haired wizard he didn't recognize running over to him before he blacked out.

And Harry Potter knew no more.

...oooOOOooo…

A relatively short chapter, but I plan on updating every day, with or without a beta. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Startling Revelations**

**AN: I apologize for not uploading, but I have had personal problems to deal with, honor band auditions are in less than 2 weeks, and I have my BOA Rose Parade honor band audition to record, so I've been pumping music out non-stop for about a week now.**

aidansidhe: Maybe, maybe not. I don't know how this story will turn out.

SLYNNR: Thank you!

rb2312: We shall see.

Me Myself and I: I understand. I will attempt to make these chapters longer, but I am new to this, and I severely underestimate the length of my writing.

The main plot goes to DiamondSnitch, the world goes to JK Rowling.

Themaestro1 has persuaded me out of bashing Ginny _too_ much, but there will be a couple of chapters of bitchy/jealous Ginny.

Thank you to themaestro1 for being the beta for this story!

**Startling Revelations**

Veelas are not human. There are no half-veelas or quarter-veelas. You're either a Veela, or you are not. They can appear human, but inside they are sexual beings, with fierce protective tendencies. They have the ability to throw fireballs, to lure men into traps, and can turn into a harpy, a bird-human hybrid, capable of killing a human in minutes, if the humans have a way to defend themselves. There is one thing about Veela that is so secret, most Veela don't even know about it. They can be indebted to someone. If a human, regardless of gender, saves their life, they have a life debt attached to them. In most cases, the Veela is required by her magic to serve the human for the rest of her natural life, either through marriage or slavery. The only way for them to leave a life debt is to save that human's life.

...oooOOOooo...

Adrien Delacour is a very simple man, in terms of his temperament. Being head of the French DMLE sees to him having a very calm, collected demeanor. This is how he is most of the time and is well-liked among his colleagues and his family. The only time when he is not calm is when someone threatens his family or close friends. Having a Veela wife and Veela daughters, he has to deal with them being taunted, approached, and sometimes touched in ways no woman should ever be touched by a stranger. Today was the worst of these days. He had decided to take his family to the Quidditch world cup, to have quality time, and to give Fleur an early birthday present, as she would be at Beauxbatons during her birthday, on September 24. Everything was going well until the death eaters attacked the campsite following the match. At first, he had put it down to drunk partyers, but the screams of people and the running convinced him that this was no ordinary drunk crowd. He told his wife Apolline to get Fleur and Gabrielle to safety while he fought the death eaters. He had been fighting for about 10 minutes before he reached a sight he never wanted to see. His daughter and a black-haired boy were being held under the cruciatus curse. He fired two stunners, and after checking on his daughter, ran over to the black-haired boy, who appeared to be unconscious.

**The Burrow**

One hour later, the Weasley and Delacour family were awaiting the awakening of Harry Potter. When he did awake, he was confused.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Adrien Delacour was the one that answered, "You appear to have bad Cruciatus exposure. So much that you blacked out. I must say that I am thankful you intervened when you did. If you hadn't, I don't think Fleur and Gabrielle would have survived their little encounter," he finished, with not a little malice in his voice.

"It was nothing, they needed to be helped," Harry said.

Before Adrien could respond, Fleur and Apolline entered the room, with Fleur's face being ashen, looking like she had cried in the past.

"Could we speak to Harry please? Alone?" Apolline asked.

"Uh, sure," Arthur answered, while ushering everyone out.

Once they were alone, Apolline began to speak to Harry.

"That was a heroic theeng you deed, Harry." she praised.

"Again, it was nothing," Harry repeated.

"Maybe not nothing, as you so theenk," Apolline said, looking at Fleur.

Fleur was feeling nervous for perhaps the first time in years. She was used to being able to hold her head up high, but now what? She owed a life debt to a wizard. Harry could make her his slave, force her to do unspeakable things, and can even command her to take her own life, and she doesn't know what he would do.

"When you saved me, 'Arry, you invoked a, uh, life debt of sorts." Fleur managed to get out.

"Life debt? What does that entail?" Harry asked.

"Anything," Fleur responded, "You can make me your slave, marry me, or make me take my own life, but it must be fulfilled, or I will die."

"How long do we have to fulfill the debt?" he asked.

"One week. After that, I will slowly die." Fleur responded.

Harry was honestly shocked at this revelation. He had never expected to be put in this kind of situation at all with any human being. He was 14! How could he make this decision? On the one hand, making someone a slave is immoral, but legal, in the wizarding world, so he could technically do that, but he didn't want to force someone into a life of eternal slavery. He could marry her, but why? Why would Fleur's magic force her to do that? He didn't want her to be forced into a marriage that could quite possibly never blossom. He most definitely did not want her to die. That was the reason he saved her.

Oh Merlin, what was he going to do?

After weighing his options, he decided.

"I think that marrying Fleur would be the best idea," Harry said.

Fleur didn't know whether to feel relieved or upset. She was going to be stuck in a marriage with Harry Potter. Yes, this might be the dream of thousands of witches, but she had always dreamed of meeting her true love and marrying him, not marrying someone she didn't even know.

Oh, Merlin, it was going to be a wild ride.

...oooOOOooo…

Apologies for the chapter being so short still, but I wanted to give you guys something.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Return to Hogwarts**

BoOmErT.63: Fixed.

Dark-Dragon-King-24: I can't wait to see where this goes either!

DDM17: Hopefully this chapter is better than the ones before it.

...oooOOOooo...

**I am beginning to spur away from the original story plot. Eventually, the only thing I think will be the same is the beginning of the story and some of the inheritances. I just dislike the original story so much because of its grammar and punctuation that I overlooked the plot holes that DiamondSnitch created. I will keep giving him credit for now, but once I diverge from his plot I will stop crediting him.**

**Themaestro1 is no longer my beta. He is the co-writer. We have conversed a lot on this story, and a lot of the plot is going to have his input. I may be writing it, but his ideas are in here a lot.**

**I do not own this world, it goes to JK Rowling. The plot (some) goes to DiamondSnitch**

...oooOOOooo...

**Return to Hogwarts**

...oooOOOooo…

Fate was not easy to please. She was known among the deities as being one of the most ruthless beings in the entire universe.

Right now she was angry. Very angry.

She had constituted a soul bond between two mortals, and a member of another species came along and tore her entire plan up! No matter, she would just tweak her plans a little bit. Besides, Fate always got her way.

Always.

..oooOOOooo...

Albus Dumbledore was a very complex person. Order of Merlin, First Class, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock, and the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also hated by many people he had manipulated. Two of those people are Sirius Black and Lord Voldemort.

'_The plan for the greater good is coming along perfectly. Harry's name will come out of the goblet, and then we can finally draw Voldemort out,' _Dumbledore thought. Dumbledore had sealed the will of James and Lily Potter because he didn't want Harry to be arrogant. He needed his pawn to be malleable, so that he can take his place. This all started with the prophecy that he had 'happened' to hear coming from Sybill Trelawney.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Albus had pondered this prophecy for over a decade. He knew that Severus had heard the first two lines of the prophecy, just like he planned. He knew that Severus had gone to Voldemort with that information, telling him, and led to Voldemort killing Harry's parents, and somehow getting destroyed when his killing curse struck young Harry.

Now that is another anomaly. He knew for a fact that Voldemort was not truly dead. Albus Dumbledore was a lot of things, but he was not stupid. He knew that the death of Myrtle Warren was used to create his first horcrux, in his diary, that he had had since his formative years. This was where Albus failed. He had allowed Tom to keep creating horcruxes. He had no clue how many there were, but he estimated anywhere between 3 and 7. He knew that one was in young Harry. He also knew there was a way to safely remove it, but his plans for the Greater Good would not allow for that procedure to go through. The boy had to die so that he could kill Voldemort, and then he would have more sway over the wizarding population as their two-time hero. He had done the same thing with Grindelwald, and look where that got him.

This year was going to be a big one. Moody had been acting weird, but Dumbledore understood that no one can fully impersonate Moody, but it had to be done for the Greater Good. All he had to do was make sure that Harry won, and Crouch would take care of the rest. Right now, Harry was probably growing closer to Ginevra Weasley, another part of his plan. He drew up a marriage contract between Harry and Ginevra when they were babies. The only three people that knew about the contract were him, Molly Weasley, and Ron Weasley. The only reason why Ron knew was because he had overheard Albus and Molly talking about their plan.

Albus had no clue that things were about to go really bad really quick.

...oooOOOooo…

Harry woke up the next morning with a dull ache throughout his entire body. He grabbed for his glasses, and after he got them on, he realized his surroundings. He wasn't in Ron's room, but on the couch. Why he was there, he had no idea. He had gone to bed in Ron's room the previous night…

Then it hit him.

Everything that had happened, the World cup, the death eaters, and the life debt.

'_I'M GONNA BE MARRIED?!' _Harry thought with a start.

He had never thought this would happen to him in any year of his life. He thought that he would at least be out of school before getting someone attached to him.

He got up and made breakfast, as he was up long before anyone else ever woke up. When everyone came down, he noticed with not a little disappointment that Fleur and her family were not there.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you know where the Delacours went?" Harry asked.

"They said they had to go home, dear. They said they'd owl you when they could," Mrs. Weasley replied. Outside, she was still as nice as ever. On the inside, however, she was livid. She had planned on having access to Harry's entire fortune, but thanks to that _bint_, she'd never get a single knut of it. She would have to talk to Albus about this.

The days passed with cruel monotony. A routine of eating, sleeping, homework, and quidditch took over everyone's days, and by the time September 1st came around, it was grueling. On the morning of the 1st, it was the typical chaos that never failed to keep the Weasley family busy the morning of the train ride. Shouts asking where their belongings were, and accusations of robbery, filled the house. By the time they got out the door and apparated to Kings Cross, they only had a couple of minutes to get onto the train. After they got onto the train and settled down, they were immediately confronted by Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't scarhead and his crew? I figured you'd skip this year because of the event." Malfoy sneered.

"What event?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you don't know? Couldn't get the Weasleys to tell you? Couldn't get mummy back to tell you?" He laughed.

A prefect saved Malfoy from a broken nose, but Harry vowed to get him back one day.

The train ride was otherwise relatively normal. Well, as normal as Harry Potter can get.

The train stopped in Hogsmeade and everyone got off to go to the carriages. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all in a carriage, with Ginny getting uncomfortably close to Harry. Harry, of course, didn't have it in him to tell Ron's little sister off, so he put up with it until they got to the school. When the first years showed up, they were drenched from the pouring rain outside.

"So what do you think Malfoy was going on about?" Harry asked, as "McDonald, Natalie!" was sorted to Gryffindor.

"I dunno, mate. I suppose it's a big event if it's been kept secret from all of us." Ron replied.

"I'd be more worried about the fact that there isn't a defense professor up there. Did they not find one?" Hermione said, with not a little worry.

"Only you would be worried about that Hermione, maybe we won't have classes!" Ron said excitedly.

"Ronald, our academics are…" Hermione started. Harry decided at that moment to tune his best friends out and pay attention to the sorting.

After the sorting finished, Dumbledore stepped up to the stand to give his yearly announcements.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Mr. Filch would like me to remind the student body that magic is forbidden in the halls. Also, the list of banned items has been updated to include Fizzing Whizbees and all Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes products are forbidden." He added, giving an amused glance to the Weasley twins.

"Furthermore, the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden, and Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the-"

Dumbledore was cut off by a crack of lightning. Students screamed as the enchanted ceiling began to make thunderous noise. It was stopped by a beam of light coming from the staff table. When everyone looked, they saw a grizzled man, with a face that looked like a 2-year-old chiseled a face out of stone and painted it. He had numerous scars marring his face. Half his nose was missing, and his mouth looked more like a crease. He had a wooden leg that gave a jarring _thunk_ every other step. The thing that most people were looking at, however, was the blue eye that swiveled in its socket. When he looked at Harry, he felt himself get nervous, despite there being no reason to be nervous.

"Ah, yes, this is your new defense professor for this year, Mr. Alastor Moody, who has come out of retirement on a personal favor for me." Dumbledore explained.

"Mad-Eye Moody?" One of the twins whispered.

"Mad-Eye?" Harry asked.

"He's so paranoid about everything. Dad said that the Ministry got called to his house because a few rubbish bins were moving around." Ron said, with an eye roll.

Harry was cut off from his response by Dumbledore saying, "As I was saying, Hogwarts has been chosen to be the host of a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

There were many gasps at this, but surprisingly not Hermione. Harry would've thought that she would be at least saying what it was.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament was created to found comradery in our fellow European magical schools; The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in Bordeaux, France, and the Durmstrang Institute in an unknown location in eastern Europe. It was, however, discontinued, after the death toll rose too high." Dumbledore explained solemnly.

"Death toll?" Hermione asked, horrified.

"It has, however, been reinstated through great planning by our two guests from the ministry, Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch Sr. Barty, if you please," Dumbledore said.

At this an old man that Harry saw at the World Cup reached forward and pulled the tarp off an item, to reveal a shiny blue and silver trophy, that had little flames dancing around it.

"The Tri-Wizard Cup will go to the winner, along with 1,000 galleons," Dumbledore explained.

Murmurs ran through the crowd, with many stating their intention to enter. The twins had even ducked their heads together to plan.

"The decision to sign up is not to be taken lightly. If chosen, you will be magically bound to participate in all three tasks, or risk the loss of your magic, or even death," Dumbledore warned.

"The high death toll has made the Ministry decide that only those of age may put their name into the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore said, sparking outrage.

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" One of the Weasley twins shouted.

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley, that it is not rubbish. The contingents from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive on October 30th, and the selection will take place the night after. Now, with our stomachs full, let us go to bed. Pip pip!"

When Harry got into bed, it made him ponder the dates Dumbledore had been given. October 31st would be the day the champions were chosen. The only thing is, bad things always happened on that night. His 1st year, Hermione got attacked by a troll. His 2nd year, the first petrification happened. In his 3rd year, Sirius had caused quite the alarm by going into Hogwarts.

He could only imagine what would happen this year.

...oooOOOooo…

Please review!


End file.
